Generally, a transmission control of a vehicle is performed by a predetermined transmission pattern. Generally, the transmission pattern has predetermined target shift stages which correspond to a speed of a vehicle (vehicle speed) and a throttle position value corresponding to how deep a driver steps on an accelerator pedal.
According to the typical transmission pattern, if the depth of the accelerator pedal that the driver steps on is increased, a kick down transmission for changing the shift stage to a low stage is performed to obtain a larger torque from an engine or a motor which drives a vehicle. However, if the situation where the vehicle speed needs to be reduced after a very short period of time has elapsed after the kick down is performed occurs, vehicle starting (high speed, high torque) to be achieved by the kick down is not performed and only fuel consumption is increased due to the kick down, such that fuel economy of the vehicle may be reduced.
The contents described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present disclosure and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.